Why me?
by lilypad456
Summary: May didn't mean for this to happen. But it happened. She has gone into shock and sadness. But will anyone ever know what happened to her?
1. Remembering the Past

This is my first story just so you all know! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I never will.

* * *

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes around 14 years old woke up from her sleep. _Why did it have to be me…?_ She woke up and went down to the river and washed her face. She went back and noticed all of her friends were still sleeping. _Why haven't I told anyone?_

**(Flashback)**

**It was a beautiful night as Ash and co. were entering the city.**

"**Hey guys, do you mind if I go around the city a little bit? Ya know, just to shop or something?" May asked.**

"**Isn't it kind of late right now?" Brock replied.**

**May said, "I'll be back at 11, I promise!"**

"**Okay, but you better be back at the Pokemon center," Ash exclaimed.**

"**Yay!" May screamed as she jumped up and down. "I'll be back soon, bye!"**

"**See you later," Max said.**

**As they parted ways, May looked at the city. She was hungry, so she decided to dine at the closest noodle shop. She went in and ordered.**

"**May I please have the veggie lover's?"**

**As soon as the waiter went in, May pulled out her map and looked for the famous shopping mall.**

"**The famous mall is right here… that route is too long… nah, not that one… well, I guess the shortest route is through the alley, and it's 7 right now, so I guess I have enough time," May mumbled to herself.**

**What she didn't know was that that alley is the most dangerous place to be at night in this city. Barely anyone ever goes in there. So if something happened to you, no one would know.**

**She started eating and after she was done, it was 8, so she decided to go.**

**The alley was dark and creepy, and May kept accidentally kicking stuff.**

"**This mall better be worth it."**

**As soon as May got to the mall, she found it under construction.**

"**That was not worth it!" May exclaimed.**

**As May checked her watch, she found that it was 10, so she decided to head home through the alley again. In the middle of the alley, she saw a drunken man. He started to come near her, but she backed off.**

"**Hey little lady, want to come have some fun tonight?" the man asked.**

"**N n no thank you," May replied but she was too scared to even move.**

**But the man kept coming near her, and soon he grabbed her waist and threw her down on the ground. The man started to enter her, kissing her forcefully.**

"**Sir-r-r, please stop," but May kept stumbling on her words.**

**And with that, the man slapped her across the face. "Now you cooperate, or else something will happen to you and your friends! And you better not tell the police about this!" the man stated.**

**But May couldn't do anything but nod her head.**

**Later, the man got off of her and dressed himself up. "I had fun little lady. Remember, no one to know." The man walked off leaving May on the floor, naked, bruised, and late for her curfew.**

**May had silent tears flowing down her face as she dressed. She walked back to the Pokemon center, to find Ash, Brock, and Max worried about her.**

"**May, you were late a whole half hour!" Max screamed. "Do you know how worried we were!?"**

"**I'm sorry guys. I got held up a little," May said quietly.**

"**Well, I'm not too happy about this, so from now on, you are not going anywhere without one of us," Brock said in a parental way.**

"**I'm sorry, I'll go to bed now," May said.**

**She walked off with the gang following.**

**(End Flashback)**

That was just two weeks ago, and May has been feeling the aftershock of it. Dreams have been haunting her lately. She had been crying silently, for not to wake her friends.

"May, are you okay?"

* * *

If I have five reviews, I would really appreciate it. 


	2. Author's Note

* * *

Hey guys! What's going on? Thank you so much for the great reviews. Anyways, just to clear things up, this takes place after Ash is done with the Battle Frontier. I'm going to change things a little bit. Ash and Brock are not going to Sinnoh yet, and May and Max are not going home either. They are all heading to Pallet Town. Ash is 15, May is 13, Brock is 17, and Max is 10.

* * *


	3. Soothing Words

This is chapter two everyone. Since this is my first story, I could use some help to improve my story!

* * *

"Are you okay, May?" Ash asked. He had just wakened up with his messy jet black hair under his signature cap. He was wearing his usual clothes as he always had.

"Huh?" May asked as she fell off the log. "Ow!" May screamed. "What the heck was that for Ash?!"

"Sorry May. I didn't mean to. I j-j-ust woke up and saw you crying! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Ash rambled as he went into a crawling position.

May just burst out laughing so hard that she started crying. Ash just looked dumbfounded. All of this commotion woke up Brock and Max.

"Wazzup, goin on?" Max asked in a drowsily way.

"Nothing!" May said finally stop laughing.

Ash just sat there looking at her weirdly. "Yeah, nothing. I guess."

Brock than said, "Okay than. Get cleaned up. I'm not really in the mood to cook, so I'll just make some PB and J sandwiches."

Max asked, "Isn't that kind of weird for breakfast?"

"I think I'm coming down with something, so that's all you're getting," Brock said.

So they all sat down, and the sandwiches, which were surprisingly good for breakfast. They than all packed up and headed for Pallet Town.

It became nightfall when they were done traveling. Ash kept bragging that he was champion of the Battle Frontier, May was just silent, Max was doing stuff on his PokeNav, and Brock kept sneezing and coughing.

"We should be at Pallet Town by tomorrow," Max said. "But until than, we should set up camp."

"Oh come on! I want to get to Pallet Town right now," Ash complained like a little child.

"Ash, just set up camp and get over it, we'll get to Pallet Town tomorrow and see your precious Misty," May teased trying to hide her sadness.

Ash blushed as red as a tomato, and went to get logs for the fire. After the dinner, everyone went to bed, but for some reason, May couldn't sleep. She was staring at the burning fire. As soon as she went to bed, dreams of her raper started to haunt her. In the middle of the night, she woke up and screamed. Only Ash was aware enough to wake up. Max was deep in sleep, and Brock was too sick.

May started crying softly. "What's wrong May?" Ash asked. He went over and started to comfort her. He rubbed her back and soothed her.

When May stopped crying, May spoke quietly. "Nothing. It was just a nightmare."

"You know something? When I get a nightmare, I just wake up, and think good thoughts. I just take deep breaths, and I feel way better," Ash said soothingly.

"Thanks, Ash," May whispered. "Sorry for waking you up, it was just so horrible."

"You wanna tell me about it?" Ash asked.

"No offense, but it's kind of personal," May said.

Ash respected this decision. "I understand, but if you want to tell me, I'm right here. I'll be going back to bed now, so sweet dreams.

"Thanks. Good night," May said. She than crawled into her sleeping bag. She still couldn't sleep, and just stared at the stars in the sky. She fell asleep, and this time, thanks to Ash's advice, she dreamed sweet dreams.

* * *

Plz review! Just so you know, this is not a sure Contetshipping, Advanceshipping, Pokeshipping, or any other shipping for now. 


	4. We're Back

The next day, the gang started on their route back to Pallet Town.

"Brock, I don't want your nose goo on me!" Max screamed.

"Sorry, I, Achoo! I don't mean to, achoo!" Brock replied as he blew into hid tissue.

Ash decided to start a conversation to save Max from the sneezing. "So, does anyone know where they're heading after this?"

"I'm goin' back to Hoenn to start my Pokemon journey!" Max said.

"I'm heading back to Pewter City to handle some stuff," Brock said with his nose stuffed.

"For me, I'm gonna… well I don't know really," Ash said sheepishly.

"May, May?" Everyone said as they tried to get May's attention.

May was in her own world thinking about stuff. _What if I get pregnant? I'm only 13 for God's sake! What if my parents disown me?! What am I suppose to do! I can't… Wait a minute… 13 year olds don't get pregnant! Man am I stupid! But wait a second, I could get attacked again! And maybe it'll keep up until I'm 16! What if… _I paid attention to the real world as someone decided to sneeze on me!

"BROCK!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't blame him. We were only trying to get your attention," Ash whimpered scared of what May might do. "You see, we were just wondering where you're going to go after this little break."

May said angrily, "Well, to answer your question, I'm going to Johto for contests!"

"Don't look now, but there's Pallet!" Max said.

As soon as Ash heard this, he ran all the way to his house. "Beautiful food waiting for me!"

"Wait Ash!" May and Max screamed running just to keep up with him. Brock was just lagging behind.

"Mom!" Ash yelled as he entered the door. "I'm home!"

Suddenly, May and Max ran so fast that they rolled through the door, and trampled onto Ash and Pikachu, while Brock just walked in sneezing and all.

"Pika-pi-pi!" Pikachu moaned

"I think I killed my self" Ash said.

"Mom, I want pot roast!" Max said dizzily.

"Stop complaining! I'm on bottom!" May yelled.

"Ac-hoo, ac-hoo!" Brock sneezed.

"What is all the commotion in here? Ash honey!" Mrs. Ketchum, a.k.a. Delia said.

"Mom, can't breath!" Ash tried to say as Delia hugged him tightly.

"Did you change your underwear everyday young man?" Delia asked.

"Mooooooooom! Friends over!" Ash complained.

"Look! Guests!" Delia said. "I'll go make some food for all of you!"

"Moms!" They all said.


	5. Sorry!

Ummmmm....... ok obviously this story is a little late in updating and I'm extremely sorry!!! Despite what I said in my profile (go head and check it out) I will probably continue this story. I know I said that I didn't want to continue this story, but I was just looking at this story again today (like over a year later lolz) and it seemed like too much of a good idea to pass up! I also hate it when stories are left to never be finished, and I will not be one of those people that do that! But just to let you know, I will do some revising and editing to make it a little better. It might take awhile, but I will try my best to get it up! And remember, after a long absence from writing and updating my fanfiction account, I also need time to update my other story, as well write new ones and read other stories. I will make the story happen though! If I can't continue this story, I will let you know, and ask someone to take it over for me. Thank you to all my reviewers out there. Reading your reviews really inspired me! Remember, keep reading!

Live, laugh, love

~lilypad456


End file.
